Halfling
by Little Esme
Summary: After thier wedding Bella got pregnant w the little life Edward had left. 16 years after her change & Maddy's birth the Cullen family attend a school in Seatlle w a young wolf & son from the past! Rated T for language & violence
1. New Boy in Seatlle

The Cullen Family (excluding Madison) & the Native American tribe (excluding Caleb and any other 2nd generation) are not mine! They were created by none other than Stephane Meyer who is abousultly magnificent!-

1The seven of us got out of Dad's Volvo and walked up to the school. I hated when we _all_ went to school together. There were too many of us- too noticeable. Carlisle insisted that we all get together again, and Jasper agreed. Now we were starting our second week of school in Seattle, WA as high school students. Emmett, Jasper, & Rose pretended to be seniors again while Alice, Mom, & Dad were juniors again. Lucky me was still a sophomore for the first time.

"Rose, will you skip English with me today? I don't think I can stand another comma lecture!" groaned Jasper.

"Gladly. Maddy, what's wrong with you? You're quiet today." I looked up at my aunt. I shrugged and continued walking to the doors. Mom elbowed me and smiled.

"No way! You guys will kill me if I complain about school," I exclaimed. I'd learned the hard way to keep my mouth shut about boredom- especially in front of Dad who'd been a junior more times than I could count.

"At least you can sleep through it. You're still learning something! There's nothing this school, or another other high school, can teach me anymore," said Dad.

We went through the front doors, and my best friend Christine tackled me. Or wanted to. It's hard to have friends when the whole school is scared of your "brothers and sisters." Dad rolled his eyes and lightly shoved me towards her. I smiled back at him and ran off with Chris.

_See ya at lunch, Dad. By the way, I want cheese pizza!_ I thought. No one at school knew this, but I constantly talked to my father through my thoughts. His random answering often scared people even farther away. Mom and Alice had the same affect on people. Alice tended to show up at strange times to congratulate me on my grades before the teacher graded the homework, and Mom… well, her vampire power was unique. Mom saw people's emotions through colors surrounding them. For example, happy people had a bright blue glow around their entire body, according to Mom.

The first half of the day dragged on for what seemed like an eternity, and when the lunch bell rang I was the first out the door and the first in the cafeteria. Having a vampire for a dad had its perks- beauty, beautiful Mason green eyes, pale skin, and incredible speed and strength. Ok, so the skin and beauty could've come from my albino Mom.

Emmett grabbed me in line and pulled me over to their table. Alice, Jasper, & Mom were already sitting down with some food. I glanced over at my choices & took the cookie and chocolate milk. Chris walked up behind me.

"Madison! No wonder your family never eats- you take it from them!"

"No, no. Take what you want. You know where it'll go if you don't," encouraged Mom. She ran her chalk white fingers through her raven black hair. I sat down beside her and pulled out the open seat for my friend. As usual she hesitated. At least until I gave her my vampire glare- another trait from Dad.

"So, Bella, how are you?" asked Chris, obviously trying to make small talk. Mom wasn't listening.

"Bella? What's wrong?… Bella? Isabella!" I nudged her.

"Huh? What?" She studied our colors. "Orange & lime green. What are you thinking?" she asked. Christina stared in awe, but Mom didn't listen for a reply. Her attention went right back to a dark skinned boy in the center of the room. Dad sat a trey in front of me.

"Cheese pizza, right?" He also looked at the distant boy.

"Alice, what's going on?" Frustrated Christina leaves to get food. I'd have to call her later.

"He's thinking in some strange language. I… I don't understand it, but he speaks English," comments Dad.

"He's yellow- cautious. Do you think he might be that new kid everyone's talking about?" Mom asks me.

"Another new kid? What are the odds of that? Eight new kids in a month! Sorry, but I haven't heard about him. Where's he from?"

"Some small town a couple of hours away from here, I've heard," added Rose. We all stared at her. Since when did she pay attention to anything besides herself or Emmett or occasionally me?

"My science teacher's excited to have a Native American in her class. Apparently he's very important in that tribe."

Mom and Dad try to understand his first impressions of the Cullen Clan as he was filled in on our strangeness. By the end of lunch all the figured out was he wasn't scared or confused at all- very strange.

We all picked up our backpacks and walked to our 5th hour. At my history classroom door was none other than the new kid himself. Like lightning his head turned toward me, his eyes checking me out form top to bottom. Politely I smiled back, and he smiled and nodded back.


	2. Maddy's Story

-1**Again- all vamps & adult wolves are Stephanie Meyer's creation! Also, thank you so much to those who have added this to fave stories & reviewed! This is the 1****st**** time I've ever let people read my work so I'm honored you guys love it so much. Enough already. Presenting Chapter 2 in the Halfling fiction:**

"Class, this is the school's new royal, Caleb…Black. Yes, Black, yes. Caleb is the son of the Qu- Qu- a chief! Tell us a bit about yourself," chimed dear, old forgetful Mrs. Robin. Beside her was the dark hair, dark skin boy from lunch. Up close I could see his strong features and coal-like eyes. He was a hunter, and by the looks of his posture he'd never failed. His dark hair came to his shoulders and was pulled back into a small pony tail. He watched every eye, as if to read their minds, judge them. At last he spoke.

**"**I'm 14, a freshman, but I'm far too smart for some of those pathetic classes so I'm put here. What a lucky class! My father claimed his title as chief 10 or so years ago after he talked my mom into being an honorary tribe member.

"My mom was scared of the tribe males because my father and his friends helped sort out the Seattle Crisis… over 15 years ago or so I think. My dad was 16, but it's hard to tell _real_ age for us.

"The most interesting thing about me… is I'm half white, half Native, and… bilingual." He stared in my eyes at the last part, or was I imagining that? He looked back at Mrs. Robin and shrugged before finding his seat.

Mrs. Robin then went to her notes and began her WWI lecture. I thought about dozing off and asking Dad for help later. What could be better than talking to a guy who lived during the time? Instead, I let my mind daydream about the guy behind me, Dustin. I prayed that Dad wasn't listening.

Fifty minuets later the bell rang, and Dustin walked me to the door. Caleb was also there to further introduce himself.

"I don't think I've got your name?" He asked with a smile. There was something about it I didn't like- pride, accomplishment, curiosity, fear? I couldn't tell. Once again I envied my parent for their abilities.

"Maddy. And this is…" I trailed off at the sight of my smirking father and large uncle. Dustin dropped his hand from my waist and promised to see me after school. Caleb remained putrefied to the doorway. As I started to leave Caleb released his grip on the door and whispered, "Halfling," in my ear. Dad and Emmett walked with me to the math hall.

"What did he tell you," asked Dad. "Everything he thinks is foreign to me. It's even more frustrating than Bella's mind!"

"He just told me bye," I lied. There was no way I would worry my family about it yet. My un-human like grace had set off enough rumors in my life, and every rumor about a Cullen was an immediate moving order. I wouldn't move again; not with Grandpa so close!

After school the vampires dropped me off at home while they all went on a weekend hunt. For them it was a time to feed, but for my it was a three-day weekend to slack off. I checked my emails on my new laptop, and sent Grandpa a message about how excited I was to go to Forks to meet him. To his disappointment I also told him that my parents had to go to another one of Dad's business meetings out of town, but they sent their love. I'd have to remember to ask what Dad did for a living again.

Once I was sure Dad was out of mind-reading range I thought about what Caleb called me. Halfling? It was true, but no one except my family knew. We never told any of the other vampires either; as far as they were concerned I was just another Cullen family "pet"- just like Mom used to be.

Nobody was quiet sure how I happened. The dead should be able to create life, but somehow vampire Edward and his human bride Bella forgot about the pill one night. Bella, who had decided to wait a few months anyway to see if she liked college, was forced to wait almost a year before her change. Carlisle thought that maybe Dad still had some life left _there_. So when that met Mom's I became the first born vampire.

That was not exactly true because I still had to eat, breathe, and my heart still beat, but I was _pale_, faster than most humans, and was much more graceful. I looked at the 5'4", black hair girl in the mirror. People sometimes mistook me for my mom because we looked so much alike. The main difference between us was our eye color (she had liquid gold eyes while I took my dad's original Mason emerald green eyes) and our skin (hers was cold and like granite, but mine was warm). But then again, aren't "sisters" suppose to look alike?

I shut myself in my parents' room and listened to some of their favorite Cds.


	3. In Black Eyes

-1**In the words of Bella, "Holy Crow!" almost 100 people have read this! Thanks guys soooo much! You have no idea what this means to an inspiring writer. A reminder- only Caleb & his mom are my creation in this chapter. Here's a rare chapter in his p.o.v. Introducing "In Black Eyes"**

"Dad!" I called in the empty kitchen. "Dad? Where are your old photos?"

"Why?" answered the tall Quileute chief. He was covered in grease, most likely from the '76 Wagon he was fixing for a friend.

"I need to see the Legend again. Do you have any leech pictures?" The man's eyes widened as he looked around for my English mother.

"Keep it down! Mom doesn't know all that stuff's real, remember? You must always remember that! Outsiders know nothing about our world. All my old photos are in the red album on the shelf. I doubt I have any leech pictures though. Actually, I'm surprised they show up! No, any picture of them would be from her wedding." He laughed as we walked back to the garage.

"I threw my pack down in the floor where I stood and moved to the living room. There were boxes everywhere that Mom hadn't unpacked yet. She really didn't need to go through all the trouble; we were going to leave after we warned the "cold ones" as Quileutes called them. The pack's term, leeches, was more accurate I my opinion. Leeches were vicious monsters that, once stuck to the victim, never let go until the blood was drained. The Legend's story was just as heartless.

The story goes that there was a girl who loved a cold one and a Procter. The girl was constantly in trouble in the cold ones' world, and both lovers felt it was _his_ responsibility to protect her and her father. The two groups exchanged bitter threats until disaster in Seattle struck. A crazed leech created monsters to distract the cold ones and to kill the human girl. The Legend, with her love for both tribes, united them into one team that vanquished the mad red headed killer- something that had never been done before in wolf history. In the end she chose her leech over the wolf, a mistake that cost her her life. On their wedding night her husband bit her to death, yet she still lives, only as one of them.

Chief Swann claimed that his darling Bella had a child, a baby leech, shortly after she and her "wonderful" Edward wed. Part of my mission was to find out the truth about that. Surely _they_ couldn't reproduce!

"Found her yet?" Dad asked from the doorway.

"The dark hair ghost next to you, right?" It always amazed me how white some people were. My dad laughed.

"Yep, that's her." He sat down on the cough with me. "Isabella Marie Swann Cullen. Don't know what she goes by now. This picture here is of her and her groom when they came back from God knows where. Charlie was so happy that she was happy, even if it was with that Edward."

"Edward Cullen? He was with some big guy after 5th hour. They were talking to a girl who looks kinda like her. Maddy. I don't know her last name or either of the guys' for sure."

"Hmmm… find out. What did the other guy look like?" 

"Huge. Could've been in college instead of high school."  
"And the girl? Maddy? You think she could've been their daughter?"

"It's possible. She looks just like Bella. Strange though, isn't it? She's a sophomore and Edward was taking a junior class, by the looks of his text book."

"They don't age either."

"You think I'll phase?" Dad got up and put the book in its place.

"If you stay around vamps too long then yes. You _will_."

"Are we going to be around that long?" I asked, thinking of Embry who was still 16 years old.

"It all depends." With that he lift the room. So it really was the Halfling, the vampan. Now that I had my target I had a mission to complete… ,but what if she was more vampire than human?


	4. confirmed fear

-1**Wow! I had almost 30 emails from you guys! I was stuck in the ice storm, but the story is finished now. Prepare for an overload of chapters. **

**Also, Bella dyed her hair black after her change so there!**

The bell rang on Monday afternoon for 5th hour to begin. Dustin continued talking about his weekend when a very tired Caleb brushed pas my seat. I saw him slip a notes inside my open backpack before heading to his spot. Mrs. Robin shut the classroom door & told us to get out our WWI notes. I took out my binder & picked up his note.

Madison,

Don't think about this note or anything I tell you. Please, for my sake. Edward wouldn't hesitate too long before ripping my head off.

I _must_ talk to you. Wait after class or after school, but make sure your family doesn't get suspicious. Ignore me & see what'll happen to your family. I fear I won't be on your side for long so listen to me now.

- Caleb Black, future Protector.

I had no idea what "future protector" meant or why he wouldn't be on my side. "See what happens to your family"? "Don't think"? How could I not think about any of that? It sounded like he knew Dad could read my thoughts, but how could he have known that? He knew more than he should've; that was certain. "Halfling" echoed in my skull.

I looked over at him only to meet a frightening glare. Don't think! he mouthed. I quickly directed my attention to Mrs. Robin, fearing Dad heard my worry.

After class I whispered, "Hurry," to Dustin & bolted out the door, unfortunately showing off my vampric speed & grace. Astonished, Dustin ran after me. We'd gotten halfway down the hall when Caleb shouted my name.

"Madison Joy Cullen Masen Hale!" I instantly froze. Only Carlisle & Esme called me that (Mom didn't like it that I went by Hale, & Dad wasn't fond of his old name.). Dustin grabbed my arm, pulling me to class, but I remained cemented to the spot. I could hear the "future protector's" footsteps getting closer & closer, yet I didn't move a muscle. My mind was a blank cloud, hiding my infinite feelings buried deep inside.

"Then you are the Legend's daughter," he whispered. He was right behind me; his breath ragged against my shoulder. All eyes were on us- Dustin, Caleb, & me.

"Wh-who?" I gasped.

"Our Legend, our Peace Maker. She married the mind reading leech who later killed her, right?" He didn't wait for a reply. "Are you not the sole grandchild of Forks police chief Charlie Swan & his ex-wife Renee? She ran off to Phoenix with your mother"

"STOP IT!" I screamed. I turned around & came too close to hitting him. Another trait I'd inherited from my father- intense anger. "Get away from me. You lie. You're crazy, & I never want you to speak to my again!" I half screamed half whispered.

Dustin wrapped his arms around my shaking body & helped me to my next class. All that time I was thinking about how to explain myself. No doubt Dad & Alice had seen & heard the almost fight.

"Shhh. Madison, hush. Forget about him. Everything's going to be OK," soothed Dustin in front of my next class. I finally looked into his grey eyes.

"Let me drive you home today. I need to know if you'll be alright. We can get something to eat, whatever you want. I'll meet you at the main doors. I'm not leaving without you." He gave me one last hug & kissed my forehead before running across campus to his next class.

The 6th hour bell rang, & Mr. Hopkins helped my inside. There were no vampires outside the door or text messages waiting.

_I'm going home with Dustin. He wants to get something to eat after school. It's a human thing. _I thought for Dad. Less than a minute later my phone vibrated with his reply: Home by 4.

By 3 o'clock I was in Dustin's '09 blue mustang on our way to the QuickTrip down the road. A new rock band blared on his radio while we talked about nothing in particular.

Inside I made my favorite sherbet, tropic, & vanilla slush for us. I slowly sipped my frozen masterpiece while he paid for them. Outside on the bench we talked about what happened. I continued to tell Dustin that Caleb was crazy, but he didn't totally buy it.

"If that's all a lie then why did you freeze when he called your name? Why were you so scared?" His eyes, full of concern, locked into mine.

"I wasn't expecting him to say my full name." I suddenly realized that my lies could be discovered. "Masen was Esme's- Aunt Esme- maiden name, & Cullen is the name Uncle Carlisle wanted us to take, but the twins Jasper & Rosalie insisted on our birth name." I could tell Dustin didn't fully believe it, but he let it go.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to be home by 4. I'd love to stay with you longer, but there aren't a lot of rules at my house so it's best-"

"Best to do what you're told. I understand. Just tell me how to get there," he finished. He gave me that charming smile I'd first fell in love with.

The ride home was agonizingly slow because Dustin's top speed was only 45mph, instead of the Cullens' average top of 85-90 mph. Even I would go 20 over the limit! The usual 10 minute drive home took 25. Before we turned onto my street my phone vibrated again, but that time the message was from another friend of mine, Katie: Louis park in 10? Thinking she needed help on homework I texted "sure" back.

When Dustin pulled out of the driveway I asked Jasper, who was outside the garage, if I could go. He promised to tell the others I'd left, & I started the engine of me black sports car & drove away. But it wasn't Katie who was waiting for me at the park.


	5. Meeting at the Park

-1I parked my car & walked to the benches at the edge of the park. Kate was nowhere to be found; however, Caleb was sitting under the enormous tree behind the benches. He merely glanced up & looked back at the kids playing tag to his left. I had half a mind to walk back to my car, but his words stopped my again.

"You came. Why?" He spoke only loud enough for me to hear. I stood there staring at his impassive face. Finally he got up & walked towards me.

"I want answers," I muttered.

"Were you expecting to see me?" He looked worried.

"I don't think so."

"Can he hear us?" Why was he so worried about the fact that Edward could hear us?

"Maybe. I think it's a 3 mile radius, but I don't know for sure. Why?"

"I told you! Edward would kill me if he knew I was this close to you. I've been told he's protective of his family." He seemed very cautious of his words.

"How do you know all of this?" I wasn't sure if I wanted my family to know that was going on or not. It felt dangerous for them to know. I was being selfish & wanted to stay in Seattle no matter what.

"My pack has sent me to find you, all of you. Dad doesn't think it's wise for a human do talk to the Cold Ones so you're the messenger." He strolled away from the area; I followed.

"So why can't they know about you?"

"Even the strongest fall off sometimes, right? I'm scared of them. Are you really Edward's daughter?" We continued walking, but his answers scared me. I so badly wanted to ask Dad for help, but I knew Caleb was right- Dad might accidentally hurt him if he really was one of _them_.

"What are 'Cold Ones'?" I asked to change the subject. Caleb caught my purpose but still answered me.

"Vampires," he whispered. "Bella Swan chose them over us, & according to Charlie you're the result. Now, is that true?" He walked into the sunlight & starred at me, challenging me to enter my fictional doom.

"You think I can't be in the sun?" I stood beside him, smirking. Suddenly I fell to the ground, moaning, cursing the fiery light. Caleb was horrified & dragged my dying body back to the tree's cover. I began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Idiot! We all love the sun," I got up & straightened my clothes. "Being in the sun with my parents are some of my best memories. To see them so happy, laughing, sparkling in its rays… there's nothing better than that. Those moments are so rare because on good days they, all of them, go hunt." We stared at each other for a long time. My family would kill me later for saying so much. Why had I told him that, confirmed my family's secrets?

"You're all the talk in Forks, you know. Charlie's excited to see you, & I think he's told half the town. The rez isn't sure what to think of you though. The Elders are worried, the adults have mixed feelings, & the rest of us can't wait to meet you. As far as we're concerned you're an honorary tribe member because of Bella. Most importantly, you're the answer to our prayers," Caleb looked deep into my eyes as he spoke.

"Why me? What about my family?"

"We need to know where you were. There's-"

"Caleb! We've been looking for you. If it wasn't for this girl's phone we'd have never known." A light brown hair woman ran over to us. Katie & her younger brother were right behind her.

"I used a friend's sister's phone to call her. I knew that the girl was friends with Maddy. Listen-" He froze with fear. Two cold hands gripped my shoulders with too much force.

"Get in the car," Dad ordered. Alice beckoned for my keys, but I put up a fight.

"No, Caleb! What are you talking about? Who's 'we'?" I cried as Mrs. Black, Caleb, his friend, & Katie turned away. Dad picked me up, my feet dangling just above the ground, & walked me to the cars.

Alice was talking to him in her head, & she finally talked him into it. He took my car keys & drove it back home. Alice & I got in her new yellow Italian car.

"You've got guts, kid," as all she said on the side road. She turned left to the back road that lead away from our house.

"Alice? Where are we going?"

"Out of range. You & that Caleb kid keep trying to talk in secret so I'll help you out."  
"What?" We were in the main part of the city, but Alice kept driving north.

"No secrets in our house so start spilling. Edward can't read either of our minds."


	6. Alice's Vision

-1**It's been a while since I've thanked Stephanie Meyer for her amazing work! You're the best! Again, if they were in any of her books I didn't make them up.**

She pulled into a McDonald's outside of Seattle. We went inside & ordered me a small ice cream before sitting down. I told her everything I knew & suspected about Caleb. She didn't interrupt-perhaps my favorite thing about my aunt.

"He knows all about us, Alice. What happens now?" I took a cold bite of my cone.

"Well, that explains a lot!" She looked relieved. I was used to Alice's randomness, but she knew when it was time to worry- I thought.

"Alice, did you ever find out exactly _why_ you were put in the insane asylum?" She glared at me.

"the weekend hunt could've been better, you know. You smell pretty good so I'd watch I'd say If I was you," she threatened.

"Bite me!" I challenged, holding up my neck

"Enough. Really though, you should have talked to Carlisle & Esme about this. I had a vision in front of them on the hunting trip. So far it's only been between the three of us.

"There was a group of boys, only two or three. It was so hard to tell what was going on in the confusion. They were running away from two cat-like creature, most likely vampires, until five or so men & one woman joined the action. I didn't see who's side they joined because someone else joined in too (I could feel another person leap by). Then everything went black, & it was over.

"No one said anything, but the adults seemed to understand the leader's motions because they all scattered out in front of the kids." I finished my ice cream & tried to fit our stories together.

"OK, vampires were attacking human kids, & the parents maybe were protecting them. I'm not seeing a connection. Alice?" I looked at my phone. 5:02. _Crap! Alice is gonna get it._

"Listen. Put it _all _together. Caleb if from La Push near Forks. If he knows about us-you-then he must be a werewolf, a very young werewolf but a wolf none-the-less."

"He said he's scared of you guys & may not be on my side much longer. Do you think he could still be human?" A small family passed us. When they left the restaurant she answered.

"Could be. Strange though that they'd tell him about us now. When Jacob phased he wasn't allowed to talk to Bella anymore, & it wasn't because we were around. WE left for a while."

"Right. So we've got a young wolf trying to help us? Why? Who were the vampires?"

"I don't know, but maybe Carlisle will." She was silent for a moment. I waited for her vision to end. She jumped out of her seat & pulled me along to the car.

"Edward & Bella are _pissed _off! I'll take as much blame as I can, but you've got to explain why told a wolf so much," Alice muttered. She backed out of McDonald's & sped down the road.

"So it's time to tell everyone?" I asked. I knew I was still being selfish, but I couldn't do anything to put my family reunion in jeopardy. Hadn't Mom hurt Grandpa enough over the years?

"Yep. We've got 5 days to figure out what to do. Don't worry. This was in Forks so I think you'll still get to go. I just have this feeling." She smoothed my hair & smiled at me.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"Red highlights," she said laughing.


	7. The Plan

-1**Don't worry about me. I survived the ice storm just fine (though it was VERY cold w/ out lights.) I love all the comments I'm getting so keep it up! I love answering ur questions!**

Alice never explained what she meant by "red highlights", but I figured I'd know when the time came. My mind was too busy thinking about what I'd say to my family. How could I possibly explain that I hadn't given away our deepest secrets? Sadly, Alice drove even faster than normal to make up after stealing me.

Outside the front door were the rest of the girls (Esme, Rose, & Mom). Esme met me at the car with her usual caring smile, but Mom & Rosalie blocked the font door.

"What the Hell did you think- you weren't thinking, were you?" cried Mom. She looked down, ashamed of what she said, after seeing my color (probably sorry purple or cautious yellow).

"Carlisle & Edward are expecting a good explanation. Don't expect Emmett or Jasper to help you either. Just don't lose your temper," warned Rosalie. In other words, I was screwed.

Esme opened the door for us & walked me inside. The rest of the girls followed us to meet the four angry vampires. Jasper was sitting on the bottom step, Emmett was in his favorite chair near the TV, Carlisle was standing in the living room doorway, & Dad was writing music at his grand piano. He didn't look up from his song when the door shut.

_Dad, I can explain,_ I thought. Esme & Rosalie walked toward the kitchen to cook my dinner, & Mom & Alice went to sit beside their mates.

"You don't need an invitation to sit in your own home, do you?" growled my favorite uncle, Emmett. The once fun-loving giant was grim & stone-like as he watched me sit alone on the couch. Dad stopped working on his music & looked up at the wall. Carlisle looked over to me.

"Alice saw you talk to a guy about us, & Edward said you told him that we shine in the sunlight. You told him that you are Bella & Edward's daughter," he spoke softly. Disappointment rang in his voice.

"Carlisle, please! He knew all of that before he even met me! Alice & I think he's a wolf!" That caught everyone's attention. Rosalie & Esme darted out of the kitchen; Jasper ran to the couch; Emmett snapped his head to Carlisle; & Mom & Dad looked at me. Everyone's face were shocked, scared, or in disbelief.

"Carlisle," said Alice from the stairs. "That vision was of the Quileute pack, but they're older now."

"Of course they are!" added Mom, standing up. Dad held her hand. "After we left there was no point keeping their wolf forms, right?" Dad nodded, then he realized something.

"What vision?" he asked, looking at Alice. She smiled back to hide her guilt. Dad never liked it when she hide something in her mind from him.

"When we were hunting Alice had a vision in front of Carlisle & me. She said there were vampires chasing children when a group of adults came. Then she lost it so-"

"So we thought that a wolf jumped in," finished Alice, now beside Jasper. She told everyone what I told her about Caleb, and when she was done Mom agreed that Caleb was probably one of _them_

"So there are vampires in Forks, & the old pack is trying to fight them off?" asked Mom. "Sam & Jacob aren't that stupid! They wouldn't send themselves to death. To don't know about the accuracy of that vision."

"You've never been wrong before, but Bella knows that tribe better than us. So, Carlisle, what do we do?" said Dad and Jasper, looking over at their father. Carlisle thought for a moment.

"Madison, obviously, still wants to see Charlie," he hesitated.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"So I think should still go. She's strong, fast, & knows enough about what other vampires can do. She'll have her phone in case things go bad, & I don't think Charlie would let the pack cause her any trouble. As for the vampire situation, Madison can tell us anything that happens so we can decide what to do about it then."

"I thought we we're splitting up for Spring Break! Emmett & I have plans to go to New York," complained Rose.

"That's true, but if we're a part it'll be harder to get back together," added Jasper.

"If there were only 2 others than we won't need all of us. Bella & I will be in Alaska, & Carlisle & Esme are staying here. Four should be more than enough if we have to fight," Dad looked over to Carlisle for approval.

"Very well then. It's settled, but Madison," Carlisle & Esme walked over to me. He put his hands on my shoulders. "You need to be careful around La Push. The stay _very_ close to the treaty so you may be in trouble there, being Edward's daughter. They'll also assume that we'll bite you after you graduate."

"Good guess, too," I said. Mom & Dad growled. They, mainly Dad, insisted that I went to college first, but I thought it would be strange to be older than your parents.

"You should also be careful around Caleb, just in case. Edward, can you listen to him?"

"He knows I can read his mind so he's been thinking in his tribal language."

"Then there's nothing more we can do. I suggest we tell Madison our stories of Charlie soon." They all turned to do their own thing & to let me eat, but I saw Alice take Mom & Dad by the arm & lead them away.


	8. Friday

-1I'd done my best to avoid Caleb all week, but every once in a while he would sneak up on me. Dustin & my friends never left me side & kinda became bullies to him. Mom caught me feeling sorry for him, but I thought deep down she did, too.

My family let me sit with my friends for the rest of the week, but on Friday Rosalie thought it would be best to intervene. At lunch she sat down beside me in the one empty chair left at my table. Several of my guy friends were suddenly speechless. I saw Dad laughing at their table across the room. I could only imagine what my friends were thinking when the most beautiful senior girl sat down with the non-important sophomores!

"I've had enough waiting around. Madison, where is he?" she said after giving me her tray of food. I pushed it to the center of the round table & gestured for everyone to dig in. I took her milk & looked for the wolf. At last I spotted him in the corner with Katie's little brother & his friends.

"There. Why?" But she was already gone & walking that way, too fast for our own good. We all watched her overpower the naïve freshmen with her explainable charm. I looked over at my family, mainly my parents, for a translation, but Mom & Dad weren't paying close attention. I tried to growl in frustration. That was another annoying habit I'd tried to pick up form living with eight vampires. Luckily nothing came.

After 5 minuets or so Rosalie came back smiling. She patted my shoulder as she passed my table.

"Be sure to tell us how the Forks trip goes," she laughed before going back to the Cullens' table.

"What was _that_ all about?" asked Christina.

"Dunno. I'll find out this weekend, I guess," I replied.

After school Alice, Rose, Mom, & I got in my car (Hard to believe, yes, but the guys told me take my car to school, too!) to go Spring Break Shopping. Katie & Christina promised to meet us at the mall by 5 o'clock to exchange contact info. The Cullen girls didn't know about that last past unless Alice had recently seen it.

We went to the Seattle Mall, & I was kidnapped into the beauty salon. Mom walked up to the secretary & pointed back to me. The lady then called to the back of the store for a hairdresser. I was sent to the chair behind the desk.

"So let me get this straight: You want light brown hair with sandy red highlights on this kid?" The lady looked back & forth from me to Mom. Alice, who seemed very sure of herself, nodded excitedly.

"Think of it more as cooper highlights," she said.

"Cooper highlights? It won't show up!"

"That's the point! It's too… reflect the light. Just do it!" she mumbled. And so the lady set to work.

After a long, frightening hour the lady unveiled my hair. She seemed almost as surprised as I was! No one would mistake me for Mom any more now that I had beautiful brown hair with shiny highlights. It was the same as Dad's hair, or as close as a person could get. I was a true Masen.

Mom & Alice stood behind me, gleaming. The lady looked at them, hoping for a "well done" or something. Mom stroked my hair almost laughing.

"Oh, wow, Maddy. If you were any paler you'd look better than Rosalie," she whispered in my ear. "You're vampire enough for me."

I walked to the front of the store while Mom paid for the work. I ran my fingers through my new wavy brown hair. It was a little shorter, sitting on my shoulders; that would take some getting used to. My sideways bangs were long & cut straight with a few stray hairs down to my eyes. For once in my life I felt almost as stunning as the rest of my "sisters."

Rose walked up to the shop carrying two shopping bags on her arms when the other 2 Cullens walked up behind me.

"This is what I get for betting against you, Alice! Madison, poor Edward's going to have to listen to the horrible thoughts of the Seattle High when we get back! Men will go crazy over you," gasped Rose. They all laughed.

We went from store to store buying purses for Broad Way, shoes for Broad Way, & as if she didn't have enough beautiful clothes she bought a long, red sequin dress.

Alice ended up with more causal clothes for both her & Jasper for their camping trip in Montana. Mom bought a solar powered radio & more Cds to take to Alaska. She & Dad were thrilled when they found out that the sun would be out for over 24 hours while they were there. I bought them & sun & moon blanket to lay on & one for myself. The girls found a stylish rain coat for me (Mom said it never stops raining in Forks, but she was from Phoenix. I thought it would only rain once while I was there.). They also picked up a thermos & more blankets (one had a soaring eagle & the other had a wolf howling at the moon from a mountain.). The best purchase was my Washington beach clothes that Rose found for me. I'd never been to a beach before (the sun would cause my parents a problem) so I was looking forward to that almost as much as meeting Grandpa.

At 5 o'clock I drug them all to the food court so I could meet up with my friends.

"Maddy! Holy Cow! What happened to you?" shouted Christina before she ran over to me. Not even the three Cullen girls could keep my 2 friends from gawking at my hair. They both complemented me, telling me I was pretty & shocking, but best of all they told me Dustin would go wild over me. I hoped that maybe we'd make things official & become boyfriend & girlfriend. I looked at Alice to see if Dustin would, but she pretended to be interested in my newly bought books.

"Rosalie? What did you say to that Caleb kid?" asked Katie. She looked up, confused.

"Caleb? Oh! The Quileute? Oh, I just sent his grandfather & leader a little message. I wanted to make sure you, Madison, could walk safely on wolf land."

That night I packed my bag for Forks & dug around my desk for Grandpa's number. Esme knocked on my door to give me the farewell cookies she'd made. She took my phone & dialed the number. Grandpa answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Grandpa! Ready for a week of me?"

"If you're half as easy to live with as your mother was you bet! I'll be outside the Seattle airport at 9 AM just like you said, right?" He seemed anxious, but it a good way.

"Right. Mom & Dad leave at 9 for his business meeting so they won't see you, but they're really sorry & say hi." And so everything was set.


	9. A Day at La Push

-1The Cullens' & Caleb's warnings about Charlie's big mouth still didn't prepare me for my instant fame in Forks. Not even 30 minuets after arriving at Grandpa's house did at least 3 police pals drop by to "meet Isabella's daughter." They all brought food (confirming Mom's statements about Grandpa's cooking) & turned on the basketball game (Hornets vs. Spurs).

Charlie had also taken Sunday off so he took me to the Quileute reservation, La Push. Charlie was still great friends with the main Elder & unofficial chief Billy Black. According to Charlie Billy's son Jacob & his family moved to Seattle weeks ago for a temporary job. Billy hoped that they would come back for his Spring Break (which was the same week as mine! Shocking, isn't it?) Poor Charlie was so gullible! It sounded like he'd believe anything.

The weather was nice, for Washington, so Billy suggested that I & some native kids go to the beach. The oldest of the kids was 15 & called himself "Leader" Ulley (There was no translation of his real Quileute name, & I couldn't pronounce it.). He was tall & muscular, & his long, black hair blew wildly in the wind. The next oldest was only 12, but had a mouth like a high schooler. The 2 girls had short black hair (one in pig tails) & big brown eyes (like a puppy's). Casey (the pig tail girl) was 11, & Issy was 10. Both girls looked up to me as if I was their role model; it was nice to be so respected. The boys, especially Leader, refused to give me any. To them I was just another teenage girl, nothing special. I wasn't used to that.

"The Cullen girl, right?" asked Ulley.

"Madison," I corrected.

"Same thing. So you're really… Edwin's kid?" He had the same disgusted look Caleb had in his eyes.

"It's Edward, & yes! I thought everyone knew Bella marred Edward 17 years ago," I answered coldly.

"That doesn't mean much these days," he laughed. "Besides, we were always told that death can't give life." He looked at me with a "beat that" look. I glared back.

"Don't listen to them, Madison. Their and fathers raised them with a poisonous hatred for the Cold Ones. Some believe you're one, too. Others like them want to make sure you're not going to bite," called a voice from down the beach. A large boy about my age was sitting on rotting log. He was shirtless & barefoot. The weather wasn't hot (a high of 81 that day), & he was wearing navy blue shorts, but his face was covered in sweat.

"Embry, where have you been?" called Issy as she ran to him. He got up & strolled over to us.

"Howlin' at the moon, of course! So, Madison, a word?" He held out his hand, palm up to me. Twin instincts battled in my head. The human half told me he was fine, but the vampire side told me something wasn't right. "Howlin' at the moon" bashed against my human's argument. The 2 sides clashed back & forth, but in the end my stupid human's curiosity & vampire's bravery won over; I grabbed Embry's hand.

"Madison Cullen…are you aware of our treaty with your family?" He was serious, but never looked at me.

"According to the new treaty made before my parents' wedding the Cullens, except for Bella, are not allowed past your sacred line," I answered coolly.

"Yes, and _none_ of them, Bella included are allowed to bite another human. They refused to sign it until Bella was bit, & Sam & Jacob agreed." He turned to me, holding my forearms with purpose. "So my question is… where do you fit into this? Are you human or vampire?" He looked long & hard into my eyes. I thought about how to answer him.

"I don't know how to answer your question, but I promise you that I don't drink blood."

"Do you admit to having Edward's blood in you?"

"I'm his daughter, if that's what you mean," I said stubbornly. He face hardened, & his grip on my arms tightened to the breaking point. I kicked him & got one arm free. With my freed arm I grabbed his tightened arm & shook it desperately. I fought with him with all my might, but his grip never loosened.

"Not used to losing, are you dampire? Does your family let you win these stupid fights? Here's your wake up call then; I'm not human either!" Then 2 men & a boy tore the werewolf off of me. The shorter man with shorter black hair nodded to Embry. The wolf grunted before turning back to the reservation.

"why don't you kids head back home, too, for dinner. Billy & the Elders want to celebrate tonight. Madison Swan, ignore the packs. You're welcome on this land," welcomed the taller man. Both he, the other man, & Caleb walked us back to La Push.

The tribe rushed out to greet their true Chief Jacob & Sam Ulley. Jacob, the shorter man, lit the bon fire, & the people gathered around. We sat next to Billy while the men told Quileute stories. My favorite was told from the former werewolf pack.

The told the story of their great-grandfathers & the Cold Ones who claimed no to drink from Man. The grew in number over the years, little by little, but the Protectors didn't bother to stop them until the clan had taken one of the pack's own. The story then evolved into the Legend's story. Little Issy then jumped up & down in excitement.

"I'm named after her!" she squealed. Issy, it dawned on me, must have been short for Isabella. I took out my camera.

"Well, Miss Legend, may I take your picture? Then you can sign it for me when it gets developed!" She laughed & stood next to me while Grandpas took the picture.

Grandpa didn't take me home until well after midnight, but that didn't stop me from calling my parents. Dad wasn't surprised to hear about my unwelcome, but seemed concerned about Embry staying as a werewolf. Mom laughed when I told her about Issy, & I told them I loved them before hanging up for the night.

**I have gotten a request for a picture of Maddy with her new hair. I'll have one of my friends (a great artist) draw the photo Charlie took. I'll do my best to color it. I promise to have it on before the last chapter.**


	10. Strange Happenings

-1Grandpa went back to the station for most of the week, but at night during dinner he'd tell me funny stories about Mom when she was younger. We'd watch basketball (March Madness kept him pretty busy.), & he even called Grandma Renee once for me. Grandma talked me into going to Florida for a week during the summer. We laughed at the idea of tanning so I wouldn't look so much like my "albino" mother. We even planned how to talk Mom & Dad into going. The constant sun, beaches, & hot weather sounded like a fairy tale to the girl who'd never spent more than more day in a row in the sun.

On Wednesday I noticed that the kitchen was getting bare (except for the fried fish Mrs. Clearwater brought over. After trying it I'd vowed never to eat fish again.) so I took Mom's old truck she'd left into town. Several people stopped me to ask how Mom was or to tell me a story about his her or her time in high school with my parents. One couple, Mike & Jessica Newton, tried to buy me lunch while they talk on & on about how close they were to my parents. They called themselves best friends with Dad, but I couldn't imagine Dad with human friends.

"Sorry, Mr. Newton."

"Mike, please," said the round, balding man.

"Mike, can I have a map to Port Angeles? I didn't see any good books around here so I thought I'd-"

"Just like Bella," said Jessica from the back of their store. "I remember one time when we were there, & she left me & a friend, Angela. Do you know her?" I nodded. Mom often talked about her old friends. Jessica continued her story. "Anyway, she left us to find the bookstore. Somehow when we found her again she was in Edward's car on their way to eat."

"Well, Dad is pretty protective of us. So about that map?"

"Here you go, but be careful up there. Make sure you call Chief Swan when you get there & when you leave," warned Mike.

"Why?" They both leaned against the counter.

"There have been a few disappearances around the area & a few more deaths. They keep getting closer to here. All the bodies found look like they've been stabbed to death & left to bleed," whispered Jessica.

"Two of the missing people, before the went missing of course, claimed that they were attacked. They were too shaken to describe the criminals, but both had a mark on their heads. A few days later they were gone."

"Well, it hasn't been making big headlines because a death or 2 anymore isn't a big deal, but when people start to go missing, too I get worried. Do you know what happened in Seattle almost 20 years ago?" asked Mike.

"Yeah. That I've heard of. You think it could be that again?" I answered. Jasper had told me about that long ago when the Volturri family came to check on Mom. He'd told me all about James, Laurant, & Victoria.

"No, no. It's not that bad…yet anyway. It just makes us uneasy. It's all been southeast of here, but it's on the move. Chief Swan probably doesn't want ya to worry so just forget all about it," said Jessica. Why did everyone want me to stop thinking about things? First Caleb & then Mike & Jessica! I shook the though out of my head. Two customers walked into the store as Mike handed me directions to Port Angeles. I walked back to my truck to study them.

Once in the truck I texted Alice: "Do u know if the vamps killed humans here? Do the 'others' ever mark their victims?" I hoped I wasn't ruining her trip with Jasper, but I figured she or Carlisle would know. If I asked Carlisle Esme would just get worried, & I'd never get my answer. I also feared that they'd tell my parents or come get me themselves. Besides, Jasper had experience with marking people.

Port Angeles was bustling with tourists taking pictures or getting lost or a combination of both. Mike had given me clear directions to the bookstore, too, so I managed to find it within minutes. I glanced from shelf to shelf finding every kind of book I could imagine. I ended up with the classics _Jane Eyre, Huckleberry Finn, _&_ Oliver Twist._ as well as some somewhat newer books like _ Eragon_ and some diaries. I opened the door to the store while reading the back of the largest diary.

"Watch where you're going!" hissed a thin, chocolate brown hair woman. Her eyes were a dangerous onyx black that stared deep into my own. An older man, maybe in his mid 30s or early 40s, pulled her back. The wind blew past us; the man tilted his head back & breathed deep. For a moment he was a peace, but then his breath got shallow. It was a gesture that Jasper did from time to time when we were outside together so I thought nothing of it as I walked out of their way & towards my truck.


	11. Marked

-1** pronounced Al-bear (like the son from Count of Monte Cristo). He also has a **_**slight**_** French accent.**

Her blood tingled my senses, even after she walked away. Oh, her blood was resistible, but why let such precious blood continue to flow when there were hungry immortals so close?

"Sierra, she is so young," pleaded my French-Canadian partner Albert, but I pushed him aside.

"Less time for her to spoil her blood," I replied. I watched her start that old, run-down truck & putt away. I pulled Albert's hand & ran to his car. I allowed a car or 2 to wedge between the girl & me as I followed her home. The whole trip into the town called Forks was a long, whinny trip because my gentle-hearted friend complained about how we should spare the child's life. Albert was a ruthless killer like myself, but deep down was soft. I hoped that this girl would harden him; maybe hearing the cries of her family would show him that he controlled fate.

It was dark when she parked the truck into her driveway. She was a gorgeous girl nearing 17- I had a knack for people's ages, a useless power. I sent Albert to check the back of the house for "security" while I stayed to watch the family.

The man of the house, judging my the squad car in the driveway, was a police chief. Talking the girl from her own home could be a challenge, but after I was successful then man would be too ashamed to go outside again! Not to mention his reputation would plummet.

"Sierra, they're locked the door & windows all over the house- except for one." I looked up, surprised. Surly an officer would feel more strongly about safety.

"Where?" I followed my accomplice to the side of the housed. There on the second floor was an open window, & the girl was inside- alone by the looks of it. She was unpacking the day's spoils from a plastic sack & talking to the man downstairs in the living room.

"I can cook, Grandpa!" she called. Did she live her grandparents, or where the parents there, too, hidden inside?

"I know that! You've been cooking every meal since you arrived, but Madison, you are a guest. Let me cook for you some fish from La Push," said the man. The girl's nose wrinkled. So it was just the 2 of them. Plans to take the girl almost clouded my judgment, & I caught myself hanging on the side of the house. Albert pulled me back down.

"Do you want to be caught Patience! We'll get her tonight. Oh, I can smell the blood from here."

"I thought you wanted to spare the girl."

"I've changed my mind."

"I've already claimed the first bite," I snapped.

"Just save some for me."

The hours passed, but neither human slept. I was nearly 11 when Albert saw the man turn in for the night, yet the child, Madison- what an old woman's name!- read peacefully in her bed. Albert & I were almost about to give up when her lights went out. And her window, though her grandfather told her to shut it, was still wide open!

"Foolish girl, isn't she, Albert?" He looked up at the inviting window. Slowly, quietly, we scaled up the sleeping house to the warm, rich blood.

The girl had immediately fallen into a deep sleep, surrounded by a false security. I had to wonder why she felt so safe with killers loose in the area. Then again weren't all teenagers "invincible"? Her brown hair & red highlights reflected the moon's soft glow, & her ghostly white skin made her look like a little child's porcelain doll.

"Do you sense something…different about her?" Albert leaned over the girl's head. I, too, thought there was something familiar, un-human, but I shook the feeling off.

The girl flipped over with amazing speed, but surely she hadn't heard him. Albert spoke so softly, even I barely hear him!

Down the hall the man was making his nightly rounds. There would be no time to take the girl quietly. Causing a scene would only cause more trouble than she was worth. Albert panicked & took out his pocket knife. I took a pillow & shoved it over the girl's mouth before she could scream, & Albert carved the mark into the left side of her head. Warm, sweet, rich blood ran down her head & all over the bed.

I jumped out of her window & into the car. Albert wasn't behind me, but it didn't matter. I'd catch up with him later after he cleared the evidence. A few minuets later he called me from the woods behind the house.

"She's marked, & I drank some blood before her grandfather came in. Oh, Sierra! Her blood is like sweet honey, but with a bitter taste. It almost tasted like someone had already bit her. I know she's still human though. How could that be? She has venom in her blood. Is that even possible?" I slammed my phone shut & threw it on the passenger's seat. A human with venomous blood? _That_ was a laugh!


	12. Recovery

-1**Thanks again guys for all the great reviews! I'm glad you guys are really getting into this. "No no they didn't." love it, who ever you are! I have to admit though, it's so tempting to just stop right here for a week or two to keep you guys on the edge. I'm having WAY too much fun with this, but I'll be nice & here you go.**

Grandpa ran into my room & found me covered in blood with a pillow over my face, but the intruders had already left. He ran downstairs with his gun & checked everywhere, but the only evidence of trespassers was the tires marks a quarter of a mile away. He came back to my room with a First Aide kit in one hand & a phone in the other. I took the tin can from his hand & set to work. I, like my human mother, was a klutz; ironic, yes, but in the dark I seemed to lose all of my vampric grace. I took out the gauze & alcohol to treat the wounds like Carlisle had taught me when I was younger. Meanwhile Grandpa was waking up half the reservation.

He was almost yelling by the time that he called the police station. I put a large medicated band aide on the cuts & began searching for my phone. I figured Alice had already seen what happened, & everyone would be worried. I really just needed to hear their voices again. I found it on the desk where I'd left it & dialed Mom's cell phone number. The phone only rang once before Dad answered it.

"Madison!" cried Dad from the other end.

"I'm OK, I promise. I've lost some blood, but Charlie had a First Aid kit on hand so I'm better now." I tried to keep my shaky voice clam & steady, but I failed miserably.

"You're on speaker, honey. Oh, Madison, we just hung up with Alice! What happened?" Mom was as shaky as I was.

"I don't know. I'd just emailed Christina & read for a while & went to bed. Then scorching pain & blood everywhere!" I broke down; tear fell as I remembered the searing pain that woke me up. Charlie was off the phone with the police & snatched the phone out of my hands.

"Bella! Someone got through your window & has cut Madison…Yes, it's pretty bad. Blood all over her pillow, sheets, & even some spilt to the floor. Bella, are you OK? No, Madison! Don't clean that up. I'll worry about it later. You go to my room now!" I took a clean blanket with me & walked out the door, shutting it behind me. I didn't go to Grandpa's room; instead I waited outside my door to hear what was going on.

"I've called Sam, Jacob, & a few others to search the woods…Yes, they should be here soon, & I've called the station. Ole Jack picked up & coming to check the mess out. We're going to file it as part of those other attacks that have been- what? You haven't heard? There have been some attacks in the area, some deaths, too. No, Edward, be realistic! If-…but-… Listen, Madison is fine with me, but I thought you should know…Bella, talk some since into him! No, Bella, not you, too!…Fine. Come if you must, but there's no need," sighed Grandpa; he sounded tired. I walked away to call Carlisle & Esme.

They, too, already knew what happened & were thinking about coming. I told them Mom & Dad were, which calmed them down considerably, & told them not to come.

"We'll stay here until something else happens. Alice & Jasper are worried about you so could you please call them? Rosalie is in a panic about you too, so maybe you should call them first," said Esme.

"Why's Rosalie so upset?" The words came out before I could hold them back.

"Rosalie _loves_ you! She was jealous of Edward & Bella at first, but she's grown to love you like her own child. Bella had to fight to get you back after you were born. Rosalie just cradled you forever in her arms because you were her dark hair baby she could never have. Call her & tell her you're OK," scolded Esme. I remembered all those times that Rose had cancelled plans to spend time with me. She was always fixing my hair for dances & getting in Mom's way. I'd always though it was just to irritate her, but then I realized how much Rose _did_ love me!

I crawled into Charlie's bed & dialed Emmett's number. After a few rings he picked up. I assured them both that I was fine & briefly told them what happened; I was careful not to break down again like I did with Mom & Dad. After that I called Alice, who had just seen my call. I hung up & wiped my tears with my gown sleeve.

Charlie knocked on the bedroom door & came in. He stood there for a while before sitting at my side on the bed. He leaded over to turn on his lamp, & I felt him shudder.

"My God," he whispered. Tears filled his aging eyes as he tried to touch the side of my red caked head. He took a deep breath & ripped the band aide off. I screamed, but he held me tight until I calmed down again. He took a quick glance at the damage & cried into my shoulder. The doorbell rang downstairs, but he still refused to let go.

"That'll be the pack. Go let them in," I whispered. He whipped his eyes & smiled at me. With a loving pat he was gone.

Downstairs, the men talked about what happened, & then I them leave for the woods. Minuets later police sirens whined & flashed. Ole Jack & another man talked to Charlie for a while, too, before heading out the door.

When everyone left I got out of Charlie's bed & stumbled to his dresser. The reflection in the mirror belonged to a vampire straight from a Stephen King film. My hair was glued to my skull & dyed blood red. The wave in my hair was flattened, & my pale skin was even whiter from the shock & blood loss. My green eyes were hidden behind my puffy eyelids & streaming tears. Worst of all was the cut on the left side of my head. There were 3 sideways "V"s closing in on there dashed lines. The way my hair was cut I'd never be able to cover it. The pain struck again & I fell to the floor in unimaginable grief.

- - - 


	13. Thunder

-1It was Friday, but Mom & Dad weren't able to get a flight back to Seattle so they borrowed a car from Tanya's family in Delhi. The Pack didn't find anything in the woods; Charlie didn't think they would. The police filed the report, but so far there were no leads. Charlie went back to work with a frightening fire & sent me to La Push. I called Dad to complain about my punishment (or as Charlie called it "for your protection"), but he actually agreed it was for the best! No one wanted my to be alone. I was a prisoner, & everyone was happy! Mom, who had been through this same sentencing, told me everything would be alright in the end. La Push wasn't my idea of fun though, maybe because half the people didn't like my "Cullen blood."

"Déjà vu. I remember Bella being watched like a hawk when that red head attacked Seattle," said Embry. I was reading one of my new books outside Billy's house when he sat down next to me.

"So I've been told, but weren't you doing something then?" I snapped.

"Yeah. Give it time, & we'll have our action. Do you know what those freaks did after they left you?" I shook my head. Charlie didn't talk about the case much except to say "no news." "They broke into the police station, & from Charlie's license plate number they found out his name, your name, your parents' names, & even stuff about the old Cullen house! You're far better off here with us. See those clouds? After the storm hit's the vampires will come looking for you, but we're ready for them." I looked at the thunder clouds, remembering the last storm. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Dad, Rose, & Alice had the baseball equipment out. Esme & Mom played referee & scorekeeper while I trained my eyes to see the fast motion.

"Why do you think vampires did this?" I asked.

"I could smell them from your living room. The smell of leeches- no offense- isn't one you can forget. It's sour, old, & slightly moldy." He wrinkled his nose at the memory.

"Why did you stay like this? The others went back, right?" He smiled at me.

"You may look like Edward, but you're so much like Bella. She was mildly fascinated in us, too. She was a real monster lover- literally. Again, no offense. I knew that the rest would give up their wolf forms to go back to their normal lives when the leeches- Cullens-left for good, but I knew they'd come back one day. When they did I wanted to be sure the new pack would know the real Bella. I also wanted to help the next generation.

"Becoming a werewolf is complicated. You have to be the right age, but I guess vampires' presence can alter it a bit. You also have to be angry enough to start the first phase, & needed. Emotionally it's a nightmare, but physically it's worse-at first. Poor Sam was the first to phase, & he had virtually no help with it. I've promised to help the next generation so they don't have to go through what Sam did." He kicked a rock & looked at me.

"That's really noble of you," I said softly. He looked at me with deep eyes. "Don't look at me like that!"

"Like what?" He looked shocked.

"Like that, with those puppy eyes. Stop it!" He laughed.

"Sorry, but you remind me so much of Bella when you're mad. It's nice to talk to someone my age-you know what I mean-& that really understand what I'm talking about. You don't get that very much around here."

"Hey, Embry? Do I smell like a vampire?" He laughed some more.

"Not really. You _do_ have a smell- salty, like the ocean-, but it's not even close to a vampire's."

"At least not yet," called Caleb. "You don't listen do you? If you saw a boiling pot would you stick your hand in to see if it's hot?"

"What's your deal?" I yelled at him.

"If you would've listened to my maybe this wouldn't have happened!"

"Are you saying that you _knew_ I would be scared like this?" I screamed, pointing to my head. "You knew before, Alice? If so speak up, Caleb!"

"Not, exactly, but if you would've listened-"

"Listened to what, Caleb? You never told me a damn thing!

"I tried, but you let your friends & family get in the way!"

"Tell me now then! If I don't listen to you what will happen to my family?" I was in his face, ready to hit him.

"Those vampires have been in the area for a while. When my dad moved us to find you it quickened the phasing because 8 vamps are more dangerous than 2. I told you I didn't have long, & guess what- I'm a wolf, too. Embry & I aren't alone either. Leader got up yesterday. Those kids from the beach-all of them- are future wolves. Or the they would be if the leeches stayed around long enough. We're all the Pack's kids, Madison."

"When did this happen?" I put my fist down.

"Last Friday night." I finally looked at the new Caleb. He was bigger now & taller, too. Power flowed through him, & it seemed like he loved the feeling. His hunter eyes were even more alert than that day he stood in front of Mrs. Robin's class. That was just 2 weeks ago, but it was hard to believe it now. "I told you to be careful here-"

"Because everyone knows me!"

"Because vampires could hurt you!" he roared. He began to shake in furry; Embry leaped to his sides, holding him down. Jacob Black ran over to his son, but Caleb had already transformed into a bear-like wolf with a red mane. Same & his wife took me inside their house.

"Madison, we sent Jacob & Caleb to watch over, but we didn't expect that to ever happen. We're sorry. Another leech-vampire- let it slip that there was a group of vampires who didn't hunt people. We hoped it was you. The le-cold one- who talked also told us that these 2, that we think attacked you, are making this a permeate hunting ground. The Elders & old Pack agreed to fight them off, & we didn't want to get your family involved, to get hurt. We just needed to know if they were friends or not. It's happened before. We aren't just Forks's protectors; we'll protect you, the Cullens, everyone, too." Sam held my hand in his.

"Dad, her leeches are outside waiting for her on the other side of the line. Black car. Jacob said that was the doctor," said Leader. I got up & thanked Sam & his wife before leaving.

Leader walked my to the line where an older version of Carlisle's black Mercedes was sitting. Thinking it was the car left at the Fork's Cullen house I started walking to the car. I couldn't see the faces behind the tinted windows, but Esme's young hand pushed the back door open. I waved good bye & got in.

"Such horrid weather for a feast, isn't love?" The chocolate brown hair woman was next to the older man in the front seat. The man locked the power doors & sped away as the storm began with the loud crack of thunder & bolt of lightning.


	14. War

-1**You're reviews are great! But guys, everyone-even Madison- thought that it was Carlisle & Esme in the car (it really WAS his old car!) so of course they just let her go. Hey! This is the 3****rd**** to last chapter & things happen fast now! Ladies & gentlemen (if guys are reading this LET ME KNOW! wink) I give you "War."**

I hit the glass window of Carlisle's car with all of my strength, but the tempered glass didn't shatter the way I needed. Rain splattered on the window shield, distorting my view of the outside world. I reached in my backpack that I'd been carrying back & forth to La Push for my cell phone, but the vampress snatched it from my hands.

"We don't need to worry dear Grandpa. I'll just send Mom a little message, all right? Let's see… 'Gone home. Tired of Grandpa. No need 2 worry.' Does that sound like something you'd say? We need to be realistic, you know." She turned around & settled into her seat. The speedometer hit 110mph, but the man showed no sign of slowing.

The storm worsened, but we continued driving to the unknown. The man, a Frenchman called Al-bear or Albert, & the woman, Sierra, talked to each other in hushed voice so I couldn't hear; however, I did hear phrases like "knife expertise", "meadow", and "venomous blood." Nothing made sense anymore, & I sat back to try to think of an escape plan. Still nothing came, & then- a beep! Mom had replied. Sierra read it aloud.

"'Home were? Seattle or Forks? Edward & I are almost 2 La Push & Carlisle & Esme coming!' Looks like you're going to miss the reunion. Oh well, I never found them entertaining anyways. You can thank us with your blood later." She thought for a second. "I think we'll tell her you're in Seattle, to keep her away. Why cause more deaths, right?" After texting "my" reply she turned off my phone & threw it out of the window. Any hope of survival had just been chucked out the speeding car, & now I faced death. I hit my head against the cracked glass & began crying.

After what seemed like an eternity, Albert stopped the car & carried my into the wet forest. We tracked through miles in the mud before they stopped in a small meadow. That explained the "meadow" but what about "knife expertise" or "venomous blood"? The last one didn't make any sense at all!

He put me down, & the sky's thrashing thunder clamed leaving a slight drizzle above. The man tied me down with old ropes that cut into my skin. It made no sense why they'd bother holding me down when their venom would paralyze me in pain, but I didn't argue. Sierra was just about to lean in when something rustled in the bushes.

Leader & Caleb, in their enormous wolf forms, leaped at my enemy. Sierra snarled at the wolves, & the wolves tried to jump on them before they could bite. Caleb latched himself onto Albert's leg & crunched to this bone. Albert cried in pain, & knocked the red mane wolf into a large rock. Leader then tried to take on both vampires at once, but Albert basked him on the head. Sierra, who had been battling Leader until Albert's attack, took her partner's pocket knife & ran after Leader. The young wolf grabbed Caleb by the tail & dragged him to the wood's cover.

"Leave the girl. Kill those wolves!" she screamed as she ran after my brave protectors. Albert looked at the wolves' bloody trail & back at me. His hungry eyes bent closer to my neck. He sniffed my head, & I saw 2 poison-coated fangs shoot out from his open mouth.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the fiery pain the Cullens had warned me over & over about, but a new wolf jumped between us. The 2 battled it out, snarling, snapping, & howling, until the rain ceased. Albert, miraculously, was able to get away, but Embry followed.

In the distance I saw Alice's vision. Caleb had regained consciousness, & he & Leader had phased back into 2 hurt, ragged clothed boys. They were running farther into the woods, but Sierra & Albert were following close behind. Jacob, Sam, Quil, & 2 others tried to run between the boys & vampires, but Sierra had different plans. She opened Albert's knife & ran towards Quil. Quil dived under her, but the knife tore his shirt & scratched his back. He tried to twist her legs, but Sierra fell on top of him, ready to kill. Meanwhile Sam & the another Pack member ran for the wolves leaving Jacob & the other to battle with Albert. Albert proved to be a monster worse than Sierra once he pulled out his backup blade. He immediately slashed both men; luckily no blood was shed.

It was the perfect chance to run, but the ropes tightened with every wiggle I made. I was helpless & forced to watch & listen to the battle I'd caused. Just when Albert's blade was about to meet Jacob's face Carlisle & Esme jumped into the blow. Esme, who had gotten the full blow, snarled at the vampire & pushed him down with his own blade. Carlisle grabbed Jacob by the collar & ran out of the scene. The other Pack member who had also been fighting Albert started running to me when Embry leaped back at Albert. He & Esme matched the French man's fighting skills perfectly.

Some how Albert, once again, got away & ran back to me. He scooped my up & carried me deeper into the forest as his opponents recovered from his sudden disappearance. Before we were completely out of sight I saw Mom & Dad race to Esme's side. Dad patted her shoulder, & Esme took the last idle Pack member to safety. Sierra, who had severely injured Quil & Sam, turned to attack my mother. Bella, a fairly new vampire, was a great warrior & faced her attacker head on. She was untamed & growled just before she struck. Her fingers crushed her opponent's wrists, twisting the bloody knife out of Sierra's hands. Mom's hair blew everywhere, hiding her monstrous face.

Dad pushed the remaining Quileutes out of the war zone. It was a vampire's war-_his_ war. He stopped when he saw Albert carrying me away.

"Madison!" he called over the confusion. Mom ran after her mate, forgetting about the vampire behind her. Both were hot on Albert's trail, but he could still outrun them.

"I won't let you go to waste," he promised me as we continued deeper into the forest. His venomous fangs then sank deep into my throat. I screamed in blazing pain, but he kept biting. More & more blood flowed from the gashes. Mom & Dad screamed in horror behind us, but their shouts were as the pain took over my senses.

Dad finally tackled Albert, & the 2 landed on top of my bleeding body until Mom knocked them off. They fought hard over me, biting, stabbing, & cursing, while Mom carried me to safety.

"Hush, hush," she soothed, but my ears could barely hear her. She put me down, & called for Edward to save me. My blood was her personal Hell, recalling the awful memories of her first human kills. The draining blood tempted her to kill again. I heard her scream as a shadow fell over my head. It was not Edward who came to my rescue.


	15. Change

-1"Who is this child to you?" asked Albert. His voice was cold; his eyes looked at us in fear.

"Believe it or not, but this girl is my daughter!" If vampires could cry my mother would've been sobbing.

"Then your mate speaks the truth. I'm so so sorry! Please, forgive me, but I've hurt your mate. You see, I know the only way to injure vampires with knife, & I was fighting him…without even thinking I stabbed him between the shoulder blade & arm socket in the back. He's hurt. I'm-I'm _so _sorry! Your daughter-" he said.

"If you're so sorry then suck the venom out! I'm afraid I can't be around her blood for too long. Hurry!" Bella screamed.

Albert's cold lips touched my neck & slowly drank back his venom. The fire was weakening, but I grew weaker & dizzier with every sip. I'd lost so much blood from my head wound & his bites & now I didn't have enough to survive his help.

I felt so strange! My mind was losing focus, but my body felt invincible; my vision became more clear & precise, but I couldn't understand what I was seeing. The amazing smell of my blood filled my drunk mid. I wanted it, _needed_ the sweet fluid. It smelled like old, red wine, but in my mouth it was as sweet as honey, yet slightly salty & bitter. I called out for more, but my throat couldn't speak. My 2 fangs pierced my lips, causing more blood to flow. I was drunk on my own blood & craved more!

"No!" called a beautiful angel. He looked so familiar, but his name never came back to me. His face was twisted in sharp, agonizing pain. He pushed Albert away from my neck.

"Bella, she's dying. Her-her heart is stopping. No, Isabella, love. Go. I'll take care of her." The female angel beside me named Bella, who had almost bent down to my neck, ran off with incredible speed, yet…I saw her every move!

"Madison, hush, darling," he sighed. He leaned down & bit my neck. His warm venom rushed through my cuts & into my bloodstream, but it was too late. The Gates of Heaven were already in sight.

"I'm so _so_ sorry. Teach me how to be like you!" begged the other man. The red hair angel looked back at him.

"Forgive him," I croaked. "Forgive him…for me."

"I will," the angel promised me. "Talk to my father, Carlisle. He'll tell you how we live," the angel told the man. He bent down again & hugged me tight. He kissed my neck, head, & hands. "Madison, no, _please_ don't leave us. I- I need you. Bella need you. You are my life. Don't go!" pleaded the angel, but his voice was growing faint until at last it was all gone. Through the darkness the Lord helped the first vampire into Heaven.


	16. Epilogue

-1**I'm sorry the picture of Madison wouldn't load. & here at last is the last chapter Halfling.**

The male vampire, Albert, ran back to find his partner decapitated & burning. He fell to Carlisle's feet begging to learn our ways, & of course he & Esme agreed to help. Then the man led the 2 to Edward & our fallen child. Because Madison's blood called to me so much I had the Pack, who had gathered at the edge of the woods, take me to the old Cullen house.

Half an hour later the 4 vampires returned in Carlisle's old car with Madison's body. Esme was helping Edward, too heartbroken to move, walk. When I realized what had truly happened I fell to the ground shaking.

We had a simple funeral for her that Wednesday in Forks. Only the tribe, Cullens, & Mom & Dad attended it. They were too shocked by the tragedy to see that non of us vampires had aged. Everyone in town was most concerned about how this had happened. Everyone had someone to blame. All were wrong; all were right. We all shared a part in her death. In the end Edward & I decided to say that Sierra killed our daughter, but unfortunately she had been destroyed in a fire caused from the storm. Albert, we felt, had suffered enough seeing her die.

Esme ordered the lonely 6 of us to finish out the year at the Seattle school before going our separate ways again. I know she worried about leaving Edward alone. Madison was the last part of human life he had left. He gave her everything, & now, like rest of his family, she was gone. He barely spoke after her death.

Madison's friends didn't accept her death at first, especially Christina who had received an email the day before her death. Some of her friends ended up hating us for no logical reason while some tried to be friends with us. But by the end of the school year Seattle High School as a whole had forgotten all about my daughter.

It's been exactly one year today since death took Edward's & my dampire. Though the holidays are terribly painful for us, we have learned how to move on with our life without Madison. Edward has accepted the fact that she's dead, & we talk about her on warm days in the sun.

The sun is shinning over her grave, & the cemetery is visited by other grieving families. Some I know, some I don't. The sun doesn't stop us from seeing our daughter. We're wearing long sleeve shirts & hide our faces from the sun's hot rays, & when no one is watching I place a bouquet of flowers from Edward's meadow in Madison's stone vase. Edward presses his cold lips against my right ear.

"Madison Joy Cullen Masen Hale. Born human, died a vampire."


End file.
